Cael McKonnelly
Name: Cael McKonnelly of The McKonnelly Clan Age: Unknown Race: Vampire Clan: Assamite Antitribu Faction: Sabbat Bloodline: Warrior Assamite bloodline Appearance: Location: Istanbul Occupation: Bishop of Istanbul Disciplines: Celerity, Obfuscate, Quietus, Dominate, Auspex History Born into the Irish Clan of McKonnelly, a tight-nit Clan of Extended Families who can trace their Linage back to a High King of Éire, who at the time of his birth were well respected Lesser Nobles. As a young man of his day, he trained with his father and five brothers in the warrior tradition passed down in their clan for generations, even before their ancestor was crowned. One day during his training he witnessed his father publicly rejected an invitation by an officer of one of of the Crusading Knightly Orders to join their ranks. His Father rejected them because he was old, his time of fighting was gone, and not even the promise of more Glory would hold his interest, for death had hold of his lungs and only carried a sword to train Ceal, his youngest child, until he was ready. Without asking anyone else to join the cause the officer and his men left. However the next night they returned and arrested his father and the three eldest of his brothers, and prepared them for execution. The Crime, suspicion of worship of the Tuatha Dé Danann, the Heathen Gods of Éire. Claiming their innocence and refusing to 'confess' they were executed. Cael's two surviving brothers were forced to become soldiers in the Crusade, a position they would have taken with gusto if they had only been asked in the first place, but now forced into it, to fight along common criminals, instead of other nobles, handed the minimum protection and the dullest of swords, all in the name of whipping the 'family sin' clean in the eyes of the Law and of God. Cael on the other hand was considered 'just a little too young' to share his brothers fate, and so he was forced into the servitude of an abusive and alcoholic knight. Cael was often beaten by the larger and more experienced fighter, for whatever reason the knight could think of. When the two had finally made it to the Holy Land, Cael was still a servant and the Knight had no plans on giving up his cheap labor. As Cael grew older be was able to outsmart and hide from the Knight at any moment the knight desired to give him his daily beating. He often escaped to the Market selling small trinkets, eventually making enough to by leather armor and a eastern-made sword of fine quality. He was able to hide this fact until he had finally assembled a full set. The knight had walked in on him hiding it, he beat him, telling Cael he will never be a real man, and that he will 'treat him like the woman he really is'. The event needless to say mentally scarred Cael, his original plan was just to run away, assume a false identity, find and fight alongside his brothers. Now things were different, Cael was different. After a few nights of nightmares and getting himself together he killed the knight in his sleep, with the sword he bought. He then went on a singular mission, killing many knights and officers. He did so not with the time honored tradition, but with stealth, this eventually caught the eye of an Assamite, who under some scrutiny eventually decided to embrace Cael. After the traditional 14 years of service to his sire, Cael was an official member of the Assamite Clan, but he had little time to celebrate as in 1496, the signing of the Treaty of Tyre made both Cael and his Sire ashamed that the once proud clan of Warriors, much like the McKonnelly Clan, had to submit to a Blood Curse, they both left the main Clan and eventually found a home with the Sabbat. Nowadays Cael is a respected Bishop of the Sabbat, Serving under and protecting the Lasombra Archbishop of Istanbul, as well as the Sabbats interest and control over the City and is the De-Facto leader of all Assamite Antitribu in Istanbul. Category:Browse Category:VtM Category:Vampires Category:Assamite